At The Peak of a Great Mountain: The Beginning
by HaleyLaneHavok
Summary: This is a story about the daughter of Murdoc; Twitch Niccals. It's a funny, heart-warming, and dark tale. I do not own Gorillaz, but I do own Twitch.
1. Preface

Preface;

Murdoc's greasy black hair swayed delicately above his mismatched eyes, which scanned the landfill curiously. Dirty smoke drifted into the breeze with every exhale from his yellowing, pointed teeth, of which were bent into a twisted smirk upon his greenish skin. His stained red bandana sort of twitched within a larger gust of wind that would sometimes blow by.

"Got a wicked feeling about today," he casually spoke aloud, taking another drag.

"Wicked feeling 'bout what, Mudsie?" 2-D suddenly walked out to stand aside his friend. The azure-haired boy pulled a cigarette out from behind his ear and lit it, leaning himself against the grimy guard rail and joining in the landfill-gazing.

"Face-ache, you ever get the feeling that - Oh, hell, I don't know," Murdoc trailed off, while 2-D stared blankly over at him.

"Why, I fink you've got off the deep end, Murdoc," 2-D joked. Murdoc laughed and reached over, slamming 2-D upside the head. He whimpered, but managed to retain from edging it on further.

All of a sudden, amidst Murdoc's wild laughter, he jolted and quickly turned to the doorway, looking into the kitchen. Nothing. He groaned with disapproval and tossed his cigarette to the concrete, crushing it with his boot.

"Muds!" 2-D cried out just as Murdoc had one foot in the doorway. "What's the matter wiff you? You're acting odd -odder than normal. Odder? Isn't that a sea animal? Like a Beaver?"

Sensing that 2-D was trailing off, Murdoc shook his head and continued on into the kitchen, sliding the glass door closed and locking it behind him devilishly.


	2. Chapter 1 You've Got The Devil's Humor

Chapter 1; You've Got The Devil's Humor.

I walked alone down the desolate highway, which seemed never-ending as I stared ahead. My bleak eyes were heavy and I struggled to even stay on my feet, yet I couldn't bring myself to stop and rest. In a wasteful plea to keep myself on track, I pulled my hands out of the pockets of my dirty, gray Black Sabbath hoodie, one of them harboring a bent cigarette and the other holding a stolen lighter. Swiftly I united the two and took a long drag, shoving the lighter back into the left pocket. Being of only fourteen I knew full well that it was illegal and if a cop was to pass by I'd be in deep shit. There were two reasons why I wasn't concerned about that in the least; one, there hadn't been a car, or any sign of life, for miles and two, I was no stranger to delinquency.

The piercing silence was beginning to get the better of my nerves, but I soon spotted an oddly placed diner in the distance. With a curious glare peeking from behind my pink and coon-tailed hair I shook my head and started off towards it, not even bothering to question. Once I'd finally reached it, I was less-than-surprised to see that it was overly run-down but had a nice country quality on the inside. I peered through the window for a long while, admiring the artificial-looking waitresses and the hicks that gathered at the bar. Then, with a heavy sigh, I pushed the door open.

At the jingle of the bell, everyone seemed to drop what they were doing just to gaze in my direction. What a sight they saw. The disgust was written all over their faces. Me with my ragged black converse, torn blue jeans, and hoodie. With my messy hot-pink hair layered with black coon-tails on the sides and my horrific left eye - solid red. Somehow the wind must have blown my bangs to the side, revealing the mark I hid twenty-four-seven.

The only people who seemed somewhat "approving" of me were the four bikers sitting at one of the booths. They smiled and nodded their heads at me and, oddly enough, I think it made my cheeks flush ever so slightly, so I quickly scampered over to the bar and slammed down onto the seat farthest away from everyone else. Continually, the others kept staring for a few more moments then went on with their gossip, which I assumed was now centered around me. I looked down and pulled my hood up to shadow my face, as the eldest-looking waitress walked up to me.

"Can I get ya' something?" she asked in a fake tone of interest.

"Coffee," I squeaked, barely glaring up at her. She sort of paused a minute then asked,

"Got any money to pay for it, kid?"

That's when I froze. I slammed my head down on the table, remembering that I'd lost all my money the day before. I'd been walking down the street of a small town when suddenly a group of sixteen-year-old boys had cornered me. They'd bitched at me a while about my appearance then they loitered for all the cash I had on hand, which in reality wasn't much; about twenty-five bucks. A scuffle broke out and I took them all on pretty well. I managed to run them off, but I didn't realize at the time that one of them had spotted the wadded up cash as it fell out of my pocket while I was fighting the other two.

"Hey," the fours bikers walked up behind me and one of them slammed down a fifty. "Give the kid whatever she wants." Everyone was a tad stunned, especially myself. The biker smiled at me and placed his hand roughly on my shoulder, shaking it a bit and then leading the rest of his crew outside. A moment later the rev of the bikes echoed all around the diner and slowly faded away.

Once I'd gulped down the cheap-tasting coffee, along with a plate of eggs and bacon, I hopped off the chair and walked out of the café without another word to anyone. I felt them all glare once more as I left.

Outside, I tried to contemplate what I was going to do next. I looked both directions; nothing else could be seen for miles, just as before. A groan escaped my pointed teeth and I knew that the chances of me actually walking for God knows how many more hours were slim to none.

"I wonder," A thought suddenly hit me. I'd sold my soul to the devil when I was about seven-years-old and the thought emerged that perhaps if I could find a way to summon him, he could get me somewhere. It was a leap of faith, twisted faith, but nonetheless I staggered across the road into the grain field that swayed gently with the breeze.

I took in a deep breath and suddenly felt like I was being watched. Not physically, but I felt it deep inside and it caused me to unknowingly jolt around just to make sure no one was there. No one was. Another growl emitted from my teeth in annoyance as I turned back around to the field and plopped myself down. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a switch blade, carving a pentagram painfully into my squeamish palm and letting the blood drip down on the grain. I mumbled some words, a prayer of the damned, unsure if it would work. All of a sudden, the air became thick so I closed my eyes tightly. My whole body shivered, but it felt like it was on fire. When I reopened my eyes I was no longer in the serenely quiet valley I'd been in merely seconds before. It was now dark like catacombs and reeked of burning flesh. Fire was all around me and screams rushed through air, followed by erotic laughter.

"Ah, Twitch," an eerie voice cooed over my shoulder. Even though Satan and I had talked in the past, he still terrified me.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, B!" I spat. He laughed a demonic laugh of which has no comparison.

"Well, well ,what brings you here? Weren't you just at a shitty diner in the asshole of nowhere?" he harked. It always frightened me knowing that he could, and did, watch me and knew nearly everything I did.

"Yeah, yeah. I came here because I was sick of walking. I was hoping you could help me out."

He slammed me on the back with his mighty hand and laughed, yet again. It seemed he was always harking with demonic laughter.

"You know who I am right? Lucifer! Have you ever known me to help out anyone?"

"Well-"

"Ah, you know I'm just fucking with you. After all, you are a loyally devout servant," suddenly my pointed teeth twisted into a smirk. Just then, Lucifer gave me an odd look of curiosity, as he seemed to scan my features. "Hmm," he thought aloud.

"What the fuck are you staring at, mate?"

"Ah, feisty too. Yes, I can't believe I didn't see it before!"

"OI! What are you talking about!" I screamed at him. Once again, he laughed.

"Don't trouble yourself. Hey, I have a little surprise for you but first," he paused and held out his hand, allowing a pit of fire to emit then vanish just as quickly. He held up a chain with an upside down cross dangling from it and offered it to me. I stared in awe and let him attach it around my throat, then watched him step back to admire it."You look just like him." he nodded in approval.

"_Who?_" I was getting annoyed at his little run-around.

"Come with me," instead of complying I crossed my arms and refused to move. He just shook his head with supreme superiority and the next thing I knew, I was falling through a large pit in the ground. The last thing I saw before the pit closed was Satan's smirking face.

Demons were screeching and blood was running all around me as I fell. The whole fall gave me an odd sense of a twisted version of _Alice In Wonderland_. When a shimmer of shadowy light finally came into view I felt relieved and fearful at the same time. Suddenly, the demons cries faded as I was thrust out of a portal of some kind into a dirty concrete wall. I looked back and saw the spinning abyss, of which I'd just been spat out of, that hovered above a lava pit. On the opposing wall the words "Murdoc Is God" were spray-painted in red.

"Murdoc?" I questioned myself out loud. Looking around the dark room, I happened to see a door to my left, but there was no light pouring in; yet, I could hear faint voices. All of sudden, a stream of light poured in for a split moment and a shrill cry erupted.

"Please, Mudsie! No!" the voice pleaded.

"Oh, suck it up, Face-Ache! And don't come back up 'ere until you found out what that damn noise was!" another, more stern, voice replied and then violently slammed the door closed and locked it.

Several bangs came from beyond the door I had view of, as the voice pleaded for "Muds" to let him out. Finally, they stopped and everything went quiet again, except for the sound of tiny whimpers. I paused awkwardly for a few minutes longer, then stood to my feet and rubbed the cheek that had violently slammed into the wall. Using the glow from the lava, I slowly crept over to the doorway, trying to keep up a steady balance so I could get a secret glimpse of whomever was around the corner. Unfortunately, I'm not the most coordinated person and it was really no surprise when I felt myself begin to tumble.

Trying to grab hold of the concrete wall with my nails was done in vein, as I went tumbling to the floor, my face landing just in the opening of the door frame. I squinted my eyes open and stood to my feet, rubbing my head. Suddenly, I heard I terrific gasp of terror and looked up to see someone cowering in fear at the top of a set of stairs that lead to another door, which I assumed was the way out of this basement. I could only make out a faint glimpse of him, but he looked positively horrifying, yet _he_ was the one shivering with fear. He appeared to have no eyes, just empty sockets, and his hair looked azure.

"Oi!" I called out. Just then, he let out the most womanly screech I've ever laid ears on and literally kicked the door down in a panic, rushing out.

"Muds! Muds! There's a. . .a. . .a DEMON down there! It's trying to get me!" I heard him cry.

I growled and stomped up the stairs, coming into the light and seeing the wuss that I'd just scared the living hell out of, along with another man. This man was maybe an inch or so shorter than the other one, though it was hard to tell the exact difference because the azure-haired boy was crouched down and hiding. The other man had dark, almost greenish, skin and mismatched eyes, with black hair that hung just above them and his crooked nose.

"Oi, blue-boy, I ain't no demon," I confronted with a hiss, growling with my pointy teeth.

"Hm, well what do we have 'ere? An intruder?" the green-skinned man smirked. He looked familiar, but I was certain I'd never met him.

"No, I was spat out by the hellish hole over the lava pit down there," I corrected.

"Ah, the old gateway to hell. SO, you were in the underworld, aye?" he scanned me over, with two long fingers stroking his chin. Suddenly he locked his glance on the inverted cross around my neck. "Ah, I see now. Sold your soul to old Mr. B, just like-" his smirk suddenly turned into a distraught pit of realization and his eyes grew wide.

"Oi, Muds, you know that girl kind of looks like you!" blue-boy suddenly whimpered a thought. The green-skinned man swiftly elbowed backwards and knocked the unfortunate boy out, all without taking his wide eyes off me. It started to make me uncomfortable.

"That hair, those teeth, her skin, her - eyes!" he seemed to panic at the word 'eyes' and suddenly he pounced at me, his hand reaching for my face. I quickly thrust up my hands to block him.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing!" I continued to block him but he suddenly grabbed my right wrist and firmly held it, while he used his other hand to brush the hair out of my left eye. I tightly clenched them shut, but he took my chin between his clammy fingers and turned my head towards him. For some odd reason, I couldn't help but open them. He seemed to become even more shocked than before. "Let go of me!" I pushed him away bluntly and he fell on his ass, still staring at my face in a daze. "Well, if you're not going to be any help, I'll just be on my way." I stomped past him, but was quickly held back. Not by a hand, but by the realization that I had no clue where I was, since that hole spat me out.

"What's the matter, love?" that damn smirk of his was beginning to annoy. "Nowhere to go, aye?" he laughed as if he'd suddenly thought of some joke in his head that no one else understood. I rolled my eyes and turned to him, about to give him an ear-full about how I didn't need his smart-ass observations, when suddenly I heard the chime of an elevator.

"Yo, Muds? What's all this noise down here?" a beastly voice called from beyond the shadows, followed by a mouthful of shrill Japanese words.

I was warily waiting for someone to come into view, when suddenly two very opposite people did just that. One was a tall, ghastly black man with white eyes and a backwards hat. He toppled heavily over the small, thin Japanese girl that stood next to him. She had purple hair, which covered her eyes completely, and a white shirt with a basketball on it. Staring was all I could manage to do. Looking to them and then back to that 'Muds' fellow and blue-boy made me jump with a sudden epiphany.

"Wait a second, I know you guys! You're that band, Gorillaz, aren't you?" I hadn't recognized them, for I'd only heard a bit about them from the radios I'd sometimes pass when people had them out on the streets and I'd only seen a couple of posters of their faces. That's probably why that fellow had looked so familiar.

"Right you are, love! I'm Murdoc Niccals, founder and bass slayer extraordinaire," he proclaimed. "This face-ache behind me," he said pointing his thumb back at blue-boy. I was actually a bit curious to learn his real name. "Is 2-D. That over there is Russel and Noodle." I looked to them and they both stared awkwardly.

"Look, this is nice and all, but I think I'll be on my way." I took a few steps forward, acting like I knew what I was doing and where I was going.

"Just where do you plan on going? I don't know if you know this, but we're in the middle of nowhere, sweet-cheeks. You're kind of stuck-"

"Hold up, if you're telling me I have to stay here you're out of your mind! I'd rather take my chances out there." I desperately did not want to 'take my chances out there', but I had the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach about staying in this place.


	3. Chapter 2 Sweet Child O' Mine

"Look, what say we go up to the kitchen and have a nice cup a tea and talk this over, aye?" Murdoc proposed. I held that reluctant face I use to throw people off, but truthfully I saw no harm in it.

We all made our way up in the elevator and Murdoc lead us through some 'interesting' rooms, making our way to the kitchen. The whole place smelt like cigarette smoke and rotting ass. When we finally reached the kitchen I was shocked to realize that the place actually got _worse_.

"Well, love, have a seat," Murdoc dashed to the table and pulled out chair for me.

"I have a name, you know," I growled, taking the seat and pulling up close to the table. 2-D took the seat across from me and that Russel guy took the seat next to him. That girl, Noodle, uttered some Japanese and then left the room. I longed to know what she was saying.

"Is that right?" Murdoc questioned, reaching up into a cabinet a pulling out a dusty bottle of liquor.

"I thought you said we were having tea-"

"Ah, what could be the harm in a sip or two, aye?" he smirked and poured four shots, balancing them over to the table and sitting down next to me, passing one glass to each person. I was really uncomfortable. What were these guys trying to do to me? Get me drunk to have their way? Or - worse?

"So," Murdoc began, after guzzling down his first shot. "What was that name you were talking about?" he sounded as though he were already partially intoxicated.

"It's Twitch," I grumbled. They all stared idiotically.

"Twitch?" 2-D repeated stupidly. I nodded, though I suppose I really shouldn't have felt so embarrassed. What kind of names were 2-D and Noodle anyway?

"Got a last name?" Russel asked. His voice seemed to shake my very core like an earthquake.

"Well," I thought about it. "I did, but I don't remember it. I never knew my dad."

Once again they all just stared, which made me even more uncomfortable. I picked up my glass and tossed back the shot, pressing for another. Murdoc poured it for me and I laid that back shot back as well.

"Yo, Pinky," I looked to Russel oddly. For a giant of a man he actually spoke with an interesting tone of sophistication. "Muds was right. We are in the middle of nowhere. Now, you said you've heard of us right? We ain't no date-rapists, so why don't you just crash here tonight?"

"Yeah! We got plenty of room!" 2-D chimed in. To me, that boy's brain seemed like it was set on overdrive.

"I guess it couldn't hurt-"

"Bravo!" Murdoc shouted, thrusting his arms into the air, in turn spilling half of his drink over me. My pink hair became sticky and frizzy, while my bangs stuck to my eyes. I growled ferociously.

"Why you-" without even thinking, I jumped up and punched that man square in the face and as soon as he hit the floor, I climbed over him and grabbed his collar.

Before I could get another shot in, Russel pulled me up with ease and sat me on my feet. I felt kind of bad as I looked down at Murdoc, but I knew that he was so hammered that he probably wouldn't even remember that in the morning. Noticing the half-empty bottle in his hand, I reached down and grabbed it, turning it up and taking a long swig. I violently turned around halfway and looked at the others, coming off a bit like a madman.

"There a place I can sleep?" I slurred. The room was starting to spin and I knew that I was shit-faced. I damned it all to hell.

No one responded to my question, but I couldn't even really remember what I'd actually asked. Dropping the bottle to the floor, I tried to get out the question again by turning my whole body around to face them. I guess I moved a little too fast, for I began to wobble and instantly fell onto my face, blacking out.

Five hours or so had passed by the time I began to come back to consciousness. My head harbored a splitting headache from hell, but luckily all the lights were off wherever I was and that eased it a bit. I groaned and tried to sit up, codling my head with my hand as I managed to peel my back from the satiny bed underneath me. It was rather cozy, actually.

"Here, take these," a voice suddenly called from my side and it made me jump and nearly piss myself.

"What the fuck are you trying to do, give me a heart attack!" my scoldings only shattered my aching head even more, so I quickly laid it back into my palms embrace.

"This _is _my room, you know," Murdoc retorted. "Now, take these," he pressed his hand towards me and in it there were two red pills. I glared at him questionably, but took them nonetheless and swallowed them dry, hoping not to choke.

"What are you doing in here anyways? Just watching me sleep? You sure are one creepy old man-"

"Whoa, whoa," he cut me off and then looked down to his shoes with a sigh.

"Oi, what's the matter with you, Murdoc?" he gave no answer, but instead seemed to be searching for one.

"Look, just rest. I got some things to take care of, I'll check on you later."

He stood up and walked to the other end of this shitty Winnebago we were in and I heard the door slam behind him.

"Things?" I questioned out loud.

Curiosity peaked over all my other senses and I quickly threw the covers off and scampered to the door, looking out of the small window just in time to see Murdoc step through a door on the far end of the parking garage. Without wasting a moment, I ran out of the vehicle and over to the door he'd gone through, pressing my ear to it and listening for his footsteps. Once they faded, I slowly creaked open the door and peered around to make sure he hadn't noticed me so far. He was nowhere in sight, so I proceeded to quickly tiptoe after him, stealth as my main objective. Peeking around the next corner, I saw his shadow shift around another corner and I quickly chased after it.

After what seemed like an eternity of following after him, I was finally led to a part of their huge home that I was familiar with. It was the same place where I'd first seen Murdoc; the space right outside the door that led down to the gateway to hell. One eyebrow raised and as soon as I heard him hit the concrete at the bottom of the stairs, I hopped over to the doorway. The door itself was still lying on the ground from where 2-D had busted it down trying to get away from me. It made me chuckle a bit.

"You can't be serious about this!" I heard Murdoc shout as I approached the doorway. He seemed in a manic conversation with someone, but I couldn't see who.

In order to get a better view, I crouched down and slithered down the stairs, step-by-step, until I was able to partially see beyond the shadows. To my surprise, he was talking to none-other than Beelzebub. I listened vigorously to their words.

"Look, Muds, I know you knew this would happen eventually. I can't tell you how surprised I was on this last visit she paid me. She blossomed to look and act so much like you, it's undeniable. She is your daughter," at the last words I gasped so loudly I thought I'd given myself away.

"But why? Why would you bring her here! I can't be a father, I'm not fit!"

"Well, I suppose I could bring her back to hell with me to be an apprentice. But, I hope you realize that she'll probably want to torture you for all eternity for abandoning her." I could see Bee's smirk and Murdoc's dissatisfied face.

"Fine, I'll let her stay here. I don't know if I should tell her I'm her dad though."

"Murdoc Niccals, don't think for a second you can fool me. Not only do I have your soul and can always tell what you're thinking, but you're such an open book. You obviously want to be close to her, but you think you can't, because you're so unfit and boo-hoo-hoo," Beelzebub mocked him and Murdoc's cheeks seemed to flush, at least from what I could make out.

"I'm going to bed, I'll talk to you later," Murdoc scowled.

"Alright, Muds. Adios." with that, he tasselled Murdoc's greasy hair and went spiraling back into the vortex.

My heart was pounding and I didn't know what to think or do. Just then, Murdoc stepped towards the stairs and I dashed back to the top, hiding behind a large pile of boxes in the room so that I wouldn't be discovered. I heard him mumble something to himself and continue on his way. Pressing my luck, I followed him once more.

This time, he led me up to the kitchen. His disgruntled act made me feel even more suspenseful about being caught. I mean, this guy seemed a loose cannon; who the fuck knows what he'd do if he caught me stalking after him?

As he made his way out to the balcony, I watched from behind the tainted glass. He struck up a smoke and leaned himself against the railing, his hair blowing with the wind. A sentimental sort of feeling rushed through me and I took a deep gulp, stepping out with him.

"M-Murdoc?" my choking voice didn't even seem to faze him.

I slouched and turned my back to him, preparing to walk back inside, but before I even had one foot in the door I stopped. He was my fucking father, whether I liked it or not. At this point, I definitely did NOT. There was so much I wanted to ask him. "Oi, prick," I hissed, clenching my fists and turning back to him.


End file.
